The Uniform
by Marblez
Summary: I WROTE A HET STORY! I THINK I'M IN SHOCK! Basically it's an Alice/Jasper moment including...you guessed it...a uniform! Not suitable for younger people or prudes as they...well...yes...he hem. ONE OFF.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

WARNING - If you are under the age of 18 or don't want to read about two of our favourite vampires having sex click the 'back' button now.

**The Uniform. **

"Jasper…?" the soft voice of his wife came from the door to their en suite bathroom. He made a small noise to tell her he'd heard her as he turned the page of his book, his eyes following the words on the page eagerly as the true story played out in his mind. "Is your book more interesting than me?" The way she said it told him immediately that something was going on, her voice always gave her away to him. Not to mention her emotions…he could feel her excitement along with a little annoyance and rather a lot of…lust. That final feeling had his head snapping up from the book to look at his wife.

"…no…" he said quietly, not even putting his bookmark in the book before throwing it off the bed, his gaze refusing to leave his wife. She was dressed in what looked like a replication army uniform; similar to the one he had worn in his life. Only she was wearing it a little differently…the jacket was undone and hung off her shoulders, the top five buttons of the shirt were undone proving that she wasn't wearing a bra and the trousers were completely missing, her slender legs on display. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. I just saw this in a fancy dress shop when I was shopping and I had a premonition then and there about you, me and this lovely uniform," she walked slowly towards him, the long shirt hanging to her mid thighs. "The trousers didn't fit…" she said softly as she reached the foot of the bed. Jaspers jeans were by now far too tight for him. "Does the uniform suit me?"

"Oh yes…" Jasper couldn't stop himself moaning. His wife shot him a knowing smile and moved to kneel on the bed, sitting on his ankles. "Although that jacket…it's not your colour…" he said slowly, his hands grabbing duvet cover to stop himself either a) reaching for her or b) reaching for his erection. He didn't want to do either…it would spoil the game his wife was playing. A game he liked.

"Isn't it?" Alice frowned to herself. "Well I can't wear something that's not my colour," this was said with a smile and the jacket was slid of her shoulders and dropped carelessly to the floor, landing on the book Jasper had willingly discarded before. The shirt was quite obviously meant for a man and therefore the thin fabric was tight across her ample bosom, her hard nipples showing through the fabric and exciting Jasper even further. "Is this better?"

"Much…" Jasper moaned. Alice grinned wickedly at him as she crawled forwards and sat back down on his knees, her hands resting almost absent minded on his belt buckle. "So you saw this happen did you?"

"Yes," she was still smiling wickedly at him, licking her lips after she spoke.

"What did you see happen next?" Her lust hit him like a tidal wave and he couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly. "Actually don't tell me…how about you just show me…" His own emotions were about as haywire as hers were…

"With pleasure," she breathed, her hands undoing his belt easily. She didn't just undo it and move on, now she tormented him by pulling the strip of black leather out of his jeans belt loops and dropped it to the floor. Her delicate hands then moved to the button of his jeans, popping it open before sliding the zip down to reveal…no underwear. "I knew you'd go commando today…" she giggled softly, her hands busy pushing the top of his jeans down, freeing the part of his anatomy that was the most excited to see her.

"Of course you did," he smiled at her.

"…and because I knew you'd be going commando today…I went commando too…" his eyes travelled in a quick path down the soft looking skin between her breasts, down the row of buttons and resting on the black curls visible where the shirt bunched up on the top of her thighs.

"How very considerate of you…" He could barely speak any more, barely think at all as she slid towards him. "…Alice…" She kissed him, her hands stroking the sides of his neck as their bodies became one. He moaned against her lips, his right hand sliding up her back under the shirt, pulling he closer to him as they began to rock together. His other hand covered the back of her head as both of hers did the same to him, grabbing his hair tightly as they both gave way to their passions. Panting against her lips Jasper asked quietly, "…you…saw...this…in…a…shop…?"

"Yes!" Alice moaned loudly for more than one reason.

There was murmured nothings for the next few minutes as they moved together on the bed. As they made love Jasper felt their emotions blend together and become one just like their bodies, something that always happened but still felt like it was happening for the first time. All too soon their passions exploded together, screaming each other's names at exactly the same moment.

"Love you…" Alice whispered breathlessly as Jasper turned them over so that they lay facing each other on the bed, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"Love you…" Jasper replied in the same breathless whimper, kissing her lips softly. They lay together in silence for a few moments before Jasper grinned wickedly, "Did you rent this costume?"

"No," Alice replied slowly, a grin forming on her lips.

"Good. It suits you."

"It does?" Alice asked.

"Yes. It suits you very much."

No more was said, they were too busy kissing.

**The End.**

A/N Well, I've never written anything quite like that before. So…what d'you think?


End file.
